


Just to Stay Warm

by grubbies



Series: This is a Love Story [6]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maybe the sappiest and least porny tentacle porn i've ever written (and that's saying a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grubbies/pseuds/grubbies
Summary: Venom rumbles, almost predatory, and stuffs Eddie’s mouth with another slab of bacon, dripping with maple syrup.No, snowed in. Trapped here.A tentacle curls around his waist.“Trapped here with us”He croons.And he could point out that they are, in fact, perfectly capable of trudging through the waist-deep snowbanks, but instead he just blushes. Leans into his Other’s form as He tugs him close. “Ohno, whatever will I do?”





	Just to Stay Warm

**Author's Note:**

> well i dunno what the weather's like everywhere else, buuuut here in the northeast, we got 2 feet and i was snowed in yesterday so! here's... _this_.

 

 

 

Eddie shivers in his sleep, the hairs on his arms suddenly raised from gooseflesh. Venom, half-awake, pulls the thick comforter further over them and wraps more of Himself around His other. Unconscious, Eddie sighs and washes them in a swirl of warmth and cardamom.

The window rattles, a white gust of wind hurled against it. Venom stares out at the street. It looks different then it had when they’d went to bed. In Eddie’s head, there are memories of weather like this; the ground frozen, blankets of whiteness covering everything, unable to see sometimes more than a few feet past one’s face, blistering pain on ears and lips and eyelashes. _‘Snow’_ is Eddie’s word for it, and the Symbiote understands the icy little crystals, but it is different to see them. The other planets He’d been to had all been hot and humid and bright. The comet had been freezing, but there was precious little water there.

Outside now is… it’s pretty.

And the pretty’s accumulating rapidly, by the looks of it. Venom grumbles and snuggles back into their little nest, a mess of tendrils spooled over the man. **_It’ll probably melt by the time this sleepy asshole wakes up anyway_ **.

 

It doesn’t. In the morning, the alarm wakes the two of them harshly. There’s writing to do, people to punish.

But it’s still early, they have a few moments to stretch lazily and twirl their fingers together.

Eddie grins and runs his hand down the side of the Symbiote’s face tenderly. “Hi handsome” he murmurs, gazing up at Him, swimming in His iridescent, bottomless eyes. Drowning in them.

 **_Morning, my sweet._ **Something about the smothering stillness of the world outside brings out their sappy sides. As if they need an excuse. Eddie yawns and leans forward to press his lips to His. Their teeth click against one another as they both smile, big and goofy, into the kiss.

**_Breakfast?_ **

“Was that you last night, infecting my dreams with images of a sea of chocolate sauce?”

 **“No Eddie, you’re just hungry. Need to eat more”** He purrs, pinching the chub on Eddie’s hips.

The pair slowly pull the blankets off them - and immediately regret the decision. Low funds and old, inefficient radiators have conspired with the weather to render the room outside of their little huddle absolutely frigid. Eddie wants to yank the covers back up and hide in their bed for another minute ( _hours!_ ) but then Venom spills out over his naked limbs and glows a gentle heat.

 **_But we have to eat extra chocolate today, Eddie, to make up for all the energy we’re using_ ** , He commands smugly. **_Your little human body is so cold and needy._ **

 

Eddie opens the blinds tentatively, curiously, as the Symbiote hovers over the stovetop sizzling an entire pack of bacon in the pan, handing him every few slices (devouring the rest).

“Jesus, I knew there was gonna be a storm, but _fuck_!” he takes in the world outside. “We’ve got a meeting later”.

Venom rumbles, almost predatory, and stuffs Eddie’s mouth with another slab of bacon, dripping with maple syrup. **_No, snowed in. Trapped here._ ** A tentacle curls around Eddie’s waist. **“Trapped here with us”** He croons.

And he could point out that they are, in fact, perfectly capable of trudging through the waist-deep snowbanks, but instead he just blushes. Leans into the Venom's form as He tugs him close. “Oh _no_ , whatever will I do?” he laughs as sharp teeth ghost up his arm and brush over his shoulder. “I’m _so_ afraid” he murmurs sweetly as he’s pushed up against the counter. The stove is shut off and forgotten and the cold frosted-over window shakes next to them.

 **“We should just keep you here all day, keep you to ourself”** He purrs in Eddie’s ear and he shivers.

“Mhhhm but _baby_ ” he whines, pretending as best he can to put up a real fight. “We got work to do”

 **“Mine”,** He growls, and Eddie can’t help but break out in a big smile. **_Mine._**

“ ‘s an important meeting, gotta get them to publish this piece” but he's already forgetting the contents of the article. He toys with a small tendril seeping out of his forearm and his hips keen forward as his thighs are tugged apart. _Can’t just hide away, all self-indulgent,_ and he tries, really _tries_ , not to blush as his Other tightens His hold all over him. “It’d b-be wrong”.

Venom’s teeth scrape the stubbled side of Eddie’s face, long tongue dragging up his cheek, and He growls with possessiveness. **_Don't be silly. Only wrong to let you get away,_ **and Eddie dopily watches Him swipe the phone from the counter and begin (clumsily) typing up a text about an unplowed sidestreet and a frozen engine and being ‘so so sorry’.

Well, that’s that. “Asshole”

Then Eddie feels his arms pinned behind his back. Venom grins down at him, cheshire and smug with a hundred sharp teeth in His mouth. **_Like you’re my little prisoner, Eddie_ **.

“Help! Help!” he calls softly, struggling against his bonds theatrically. “A big bad alien’s got me at it’s mercy! Oh _help!_ ”

More tendrils ooze out his skin, darkness bleeding over him. One curls around his left nipple and teases him sinfully. **“Shush my treasure, no one to rescue you. No escape”,** His voice reverberates through Eddie’s ribcage and rolls down his spine.

“I h-hope -” he gasps as a tentacle swirls around the base of his cock. _I hope the monster doesn’t have it’s way with me_!

The snow continues to fall softly outside, a blanket of quiet covering the world, and they drag each other back towards the bedroom.

 

Eddie sighs as he’s pressed into the mattress, the sheets and comforters pulled around them and the wind howling against the thin walls. Venom stares down at him for a moment, admiring. **_So pretty._ **

Their hands clutch together, thumbs circling one another idly, and he mumbles out “did you get me in bed just to tease?”

 ** _Not Teasing._** The Symbiote swells with need, pours Himself out over Eddie, holding him tight. **“Wanna keep you here forever, safe and warm in our nest. Together. Safe.”**

“We’re always together” he breathes, nuzzling his face against Venom’s and pressing kisses down His huge, predatory jawline. _You always keep us safe._

The Symbiote feels heat bloom everywhere, their blood thrumming and chasing His touch. Eddie’s cheeks flush, his skin tingles. He seethes over his right hand and down his arm, coating it in darkness and taking control to begin slowly stroking his cock. He flutters at the whines and whimpers that catch in His other’s throat.

With his free hand, Eddie cups His cheek and rubs his thumb at the edge of His mouth. Venom’s tongue slips through his fingers to wind around his wrist, slimy and sensual (even if one-year-ago Eddie would shudder with embarrassment to hear the description). “C’mere my love” he slurs, shivering slightly as their wriggling bodies accidently expose skin to the harsh air.

Venom grins and snuggles them back into the warmth of the comforters, pressing His lips to Eddie’s. His coating over the man’s hand dissolves and now black tendrils tighten around his shaft. More around Eddie’s thighs and hips, cutting into his skin just slightly. **_Perfect. Perfect for us._ **

The man arches off of the bed and hums as His tongue presses against the back of his mouth.

They’re certainly plenty warm now - Eddie’s glistening with sweat, a rosy glow creeping up his cheeks, and even the Symbiote’s skin is hot to the touch with an alien simulation of a quickened pulse. **“Eddie”** His voice is heady and desperate and dark.

“V-venom, darling, _s-sweetheart_ ” he whispers, soft as can be. _Feels so good_

**_We like this weather, sweet-pea. Got you all lazy, cozy._ **

_Too lazy. C’mon, please._ “Fuck me”

Venom leers down at him, foreheads leaning against one another. Eddie mewls as he involuntarily thrusts up, the head of his cock rubbing into oozing darkness. “F-f-fuck, oh fuck”

His legs are tugged farther apart and Venom presses a thick, warm tentacle against his entrance. He wraps more of Himself around Eddie’s limbs and holds him down against the bed, safe in their soft nest of heat and emotion. **“Mine. Mine mine mine mine mine”**

Eddie's utterly saturated with desire. “Yours”.

The Symbiote pushes in, slow and deliberate. He buries His face in the crook of Eddie’s neck, tongue slithering down his neck and pressing at the dip of his clavicle. Tendrils maneuver his body with pleasant force, until he’s in just the right position, all open and vulnerable. He thrusts in and in and in, rubbing against his prostate.

Eddie runs his hands up and down the tendrils surrounding him, eyes soft with wonder. He cups His cheek gently. “ _God_ you’re beautiful” he breathes.

Venom preens, soaked with adoration and washing them both in visceral pleasure. He cuddles Eddie closer. The tip of His tongue swirls over one of his nipples, then the next, an after-sting of acidity lingering on his skin. The Symbiote’s deep and thick and the pressure against his sweet spot is overwhelming. Eddie feels tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. **_Oh Eddie. Mine._ ** **“Love you so much”**

“Love you, Love you” he sobs, and then they’re awash in heat. They melt into one another, Venom’s orgasm infecting Eddie and he spasms and cries and then they’re both gone.

 

Bathed in afterglow, they’re dimly aware of the clattering, frozen windows and the sound of a siren driving by. Their phone chimes, and they stare blankly at the notification; ‘CITYWIDE SNOW EMERGENCY. ALL RESIDENTS ENCOURAGED TO STAY INDOORS’.

Eddie hums, and the Symbiote grins with smug delight as He kisses His way down His Other’s torso. **“See my love, not allowed out of bed. Not safe.”**

“You’re prob-b-baly right” he whispers shakily, just before Venom’s maw unhinges over his cock. “But ‘s still cold in the house. We gotta make sure to get plenty of exercise. To stay warm”

**_Just to stay warm._ **

 

 

 

 


End file.
